


A Really Good Day

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [66]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Gregory spend the day together. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"So, what are you boys going to do today?" Cameron asked with a bright smile.

Gregory, age six, bounced on his heels, itching to go. He squirmed the whole time his mother was putting his jacket on and zipping it.

House made a 'tsking' sound to prevent the kid spilling the beans about their plans. "Now, now - it's guy stuff. And you're a girl so you can't know."

"Of course. What was I thinking," she replied and ruffled Gregory's hair. She got to her feet and pressed a hand to House's face. "Take care of him, okay?"

House nodded once. He'd take care of Gregory. He had a great day planned for them. First lunch, then the game. The Flyers were playing this afternoon and he was going to make sure his son learned the joys of hockey the right way.

They said 'good-bye' to Cameron and headed out for lunch. Gregory chattered at him through most of the meal. 'Asking questions, talking about what he'd done in school and how excited he was about the hockey game.

If House was being honest with himself, he'd admit to being excited about the hockey game too. He was looking forward to going to this game, to showing Gregory the wonder of the NHL for the first time. Things his father never did with him.

He hadn't asked Cameron to leave him too many 'firsts' to share with Gregory, but hockey, baseball and monster trucks he had asked to, at least, share in the 'first time' experiences. Cameron had smiled at him and tried not to cry, apparently overcome with his interest in the child.

Sitting at the hockey game, watching Gregory's eyes so full of wonder and amazement, had him thinking back to Stacy and the child they'd lost. The one he hadn't realized he'd wanted. He found himself wondering if Stacy had tried to have children with Mark. An urgent tugging at his sleeve pulled him from his internal musings.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Gregory said.

House glanced to the scoreboard for the game time. Two minutes left in the period. "Do you think you can hold it for two minutes?"

The boy shook his head, looking nearly desperate.

"Okay," House sighed and pushed to his feet. "Let's go."

He waved a hand at the boy. A nearby, well-intentioned mother tried to offer assistance, but gave up under the harshness of House's glare. Anyone else's kid, he'd probably let the kid go by himself, but this was _his_ son and that changed everything. No way his kid was running around a crowded arena by himself.

The entire trip took nearly a minute and a half, there were less than thirty seconds left in the period, but the score hadn't changed. House found himself less concerned with the score and more concerned with how much Gregory was enjoying the game.

After the game. House piled Gregory and all of his souvenirs into the car, then headed for the nearest drive-thru to get a snack. He had expected Gregory to fall asleep on the way back to Plainsboro, but he was awake and asking House about the hockey game the entire ride.

House rang the bell at Cameron's place and waited with a bright orange Flyers pennant in his hand held up for her. She started backward when she opened the door and got a face full of stiff felt.

"Well, it looks like someone had fun tonight," she said with a laugh.

"Mom! It was great! They won and it was loud and Dr. House bought me beer..." Gregory paused and smiled too brightly at his mother.

She frowned and ruffled Gregory's hair. "Very funny. Now, why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll be there in a few minutes and you can tell me all about your day."

"'kay!" he chirped. "Thank you, Dr. House, for lunch and dinner and the hockey game and this stuff," he held up his armload of souvenirs.

House nodded to the kid, his comfort level with gratitude hadn't improved any recently. Gregory smiled back at him, then bounded off down the hall.

Cameron was smiling at him when he looked back at her.

"What?" he snapped.

"I have never seen you have such a positive influence on someone before. He is so happy."

"I," he paused and leaned more heavily on his cane. "I wanted him to have a good time." He found himself feeling less nervous than he thought he would admitting that.

"Looks to me like he did," she responded with a smile.

House stared at the floor avoiding eye contact. "So did I."

Cameron, said nothing, but lifted her hand to rest against the side of his face.

He closed his eyes took a deep breath. Then leaned in to press his lips to hers in a kiss. He felt her respond and let it ride to it's natural end. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

"You're welcome," she whispered back, trying not to cry.

"It was a good day." He ducked out the door, crutched down the stairs and out to his car. He sat behind the wheel and tried to relax. On the backseat was the ball cap Gregory had been wearing when they left that morning. He realized the boy had traded it for the one he'd bought him at the hockey game. It made him smile. It had been a really good day.


End file.
